Another Brat
by thebeccac
Summary: What happens when Mikasa leaves Eren alone with a child? Perhaps a certain Corporal will have to rescue him. Platonic Ereri.


**A/N This oneshot kinda contains an OOC Levi, so don't read if you don't like OOC characters ... that sounds weird**

* * *

Eren trudged back up the stairs, his back slumped as he made his way to the top floor.

'_Why did they have to get put at the top floor?_' he asked himself, disgruntled and continued to stagger his way up the stairs.

Around a month and a bit back, Eren, Hanji and a few other left for an important expedition beyond the walls, solely focusing on titan-shifting, much to his dismay. Why it had to last a month was just beyond him. He was exhausted, hence the trudging, but was over the moon to be back.

The only thing about this expedition was that he had to leave Mikasa and Carla, his one (now two) month old daughter behind. He just assumed they were only staying at the top floor temporarily, after getting word of this from Armin.

But another downside about this expedition, is that he only got a few weeks to spend with his daughter, which he couldn't complain about, it could've been worse, but it wasn't enough and half the time he was preparing for the expedition. Not only that …. He didn't know how to mind a child … on the odd time as a titan, he didn't know how to mind himself. He scratched his head nervously as these thoughts and concerns raced through his head.

'_Sheesh. Carla's fucked …_ ', he said to himself.

Upon arriving at the room, he knocked on the door and steadily opened it in case a certain someone was asleep. But this was just an assumption that they were in this room, as there were two rooms at the top floor. He stuck his head around the door only to find Levi sitting at his desk, sipping some black tea from a cup in his left and holding a quill for paperwork in the other.

"Wrong room, Jaeger", he said, slowly averting his eyes away from the document. "Go spend some time with Mikasa and that new runt of yours", pointing towards the other, correct room.

"Carla", Eren corrected.

Levi corked a brow and continued to stare at him, dagger staring eyes practically being imprinted in Eren's mind, making him shudder. He gave a lazy wave of his hand before speaking again. "Shoo. I'm busy", making Eren flinch and shut the door in a heartbeat.

Eren walked to the left and knocked on this door, which he steadily opened like last time. "Mikasa", he hissed while tip-toeing through the room. "I'm back..!" a bit louder than he had originally planned.

Silence.

"Mikasa!?"

All of a sudden, Mikasa popped her head around a partition. "Be quiet … please. I'll be with you in a second".

"Shit", he uttered under his breath and stayed put.

A few seconds later, Mikasa's head came from around the corner again. "You're back", she breathed.

"I'm aware of that", Eren replied with a warm smile.

Mikasa walked up to him and looked into his teak green eyes, while wrapping an arm around his neck. An annoyed look plastered over her features, followed by a small pout since it seemed he didn't get the hint. "Come on, Eren, bend down. I'm not as tall as you anymore".

Eren chuckled. "Calm down, I was just teasing". With that, Eren marginally squatted down, Mikasa's arm, now arms, still wrapped around his neck. He leaned closer and closed the gap and let his hands snake around her back. A few seconds later, she pulled away, her features dusted a little pink. Mikasa walked over to the sofa in the room."And after me squatting down for you, you're just going to leave me out hanging on the line to dry?" he questioned. She threw herself onto the sofa, her legs crossed and gave him a curt nod. "Fine. You buzzkill", and walked over to the sofa and plopped down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Was I missed?" he asked.

"Oh yeah..." she sighed and locked her hand with his when she felt something off, and lifted it up so she could question it. "What's with this?".

Eren's hand was red, torn and battered. It was covered with bite marks. "Oh yeah. My thumb started to hurt because I bit it too much so I started using my other fingers", he told her.

She let her fingers rub over the bite marks soothingly. "Oh. Are they okay?" she asked.

"They're fine, Mikasa", and pecked at her cheek.

Silence... again

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"I know you've just come back and you must be exhausted, but I was asked to go talk with Commander Erwin once you came back", she informed. "Which means … you have to mind Carla", she said while standing up and brushing a few dust particles off her pants when Eren grabbed her hand.

"You mean … now…!" he asked, again a bit louder than he had planned.

"Shh. Yes, now. She'll be waking up in a few-", she began to say when Eren cut her off.

"What if she starts to cry? This is isn't a titan who can somewhat handle itself … this is a real … human … thing…!"

"Eren, inside voice, please", she ordered, sounding a bit motherly. "If she starts to cry then you simply have to change her, feed her or burp her, or spend time with her. Oh, only burp her once she's finished being fed".

"…Doesn't everyone burp by themselves?" he asked.

Mikasa hissed an audible sigh of frustration. "No, Eren. To burp a baby, you place a towel or something like that over your shoulder, turn her around so she's facing you, and like the fabric you slightly lean her over your shoulder, and pat her back until she … spits up … Okay, I seriously need to get going", and began to quickly make her way down the hall and open up the door. "I'll see you in a bit", and gave him a swift kiss before he could say anything else.

Eren stared at the shut door, agape and wide-eyed. He slowly walked back thinking of everything Mikasa just said. Walking around the partition he found his daughter asleep in her cot. Carla had a pacifier to muffle her cries. She had rosey cheeks from the blanket loosely wrapped around her. Her eyes fluttered every now and then and her chest was rising and falling rather quickly, which was normal for a two month old.

"Do us a favor, and just stay asleep until Mikasa returns…" he whispered as he let his index finger stroke her cheek.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Eren's luck didn't last long though, as Carla began to wiggle only about two minutes later. Eren arose from his seat and walked over to cot and took a peak, when Carla spat out her pacifier.

"Shit…" he said to himself.

Carla opened her eyes and stared at Eren. Full of innocence.

"Don't do anything..! Don't do anything..!" he mentally pleaded, but alas, Carla began to cry. "Oh … shh-shh-shh", Eren said to her.

His first instinct was to pick her up. He bent down and awkwardly began to move his hands around her, when he started doubting his hands and position. He withdrew his hands, but Carla continued to wail. He didn't know how he was going to hold her without dropping her. 'It's common sense, come on..! Mikasa can do it, how hard can it be … Well, Mikasa can do everything …' he told himself. He bent down again, cupping his hands like a tiger's claw and picked her up. 'I did it, yes ..! Brilliant, Eren … fucking brilliant..!' he said to himself.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, despite knowing she wouldn't understand.

"Okay … let's see … yes … where does Mommy keep your food … I mean drink..?" he asked her, still knowing she wouldn't understand.

Eren was still unsure on how to hold her, as his grip wasn't too supportive as it should have been, and was still clutching her the way Shardis picked up Connie back in training days … but … a lot gentler. '_Goddammit, Mikasa … why did you leave __**me**__ along with a child?'_. Eren placed her down in her cot again, and attempted to shove the pacifier in her mouth, only for her to spit it out again.

"Okay …" he sighed, scratching his head, and remembered that she could be hungry and bolted towards the kitchen while Carla continued to wail.

Meanwhile, next door, Levi had had enough, and slammed his cup of black tea onto the desk, nearly scalding him. '_Guess I might as well help him_', he said to himself. He pushed out his chair and stood up and walked towards the room.

Before he walked in, he massaged his temples and asked himself, '_I mean, how bad could it be?_', but his question was answered when the infant's howling became louder. '_Pretty bad … I see_', and threw open the door when something hit him after walking a few yards. He approached the crying baby and Jaeger wasn't in sight. There was a bit of ruckus coming from the kitchen, making Carla whine even louder.

"Goddammit! What the hell do you want, brat?!" he demanded.

"

I need help, Corporal!" Eren pleaded coming out of the kitchen.

Levi looked at the frazzled man and sighed. "I was actually talking to your actual brat … but okay. What does she want?" he asked calmly.

"I'm guessing she's hungry, but I can't find anything".

Levi stared at him with his usual stoic expression. "Did you check the fridge?"

"Fridge?"

"It's like draining blood from a stone", Levi muttered. "Wake up and smell the coffee. People keep milk in the fridge. Go get it, now!" he ordered.

Eren quickly retreated to the kitchen while Levi picked up the crying baby. Eren returned with the bottle to find Levi slightly cradling her in an effort to sooth her, and it was surprisingly working much to Eren's surprise.

'Is Levi good with children?' he asked himself.

Levi continued to cradle her, his two hands wrapped firmly around her; one under her arm and the other snaked around her back. He was walking in circles with a slight bop or spring in his step. And that's when Levi sang a line from a lullaby … Levi-fucking-Ackerman … singing … to a child. Eren just stared, dumbfounded.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird …" he sang. He was quiet but still slightly audible. His voice was a bit deep, but was melodiously soft and gentle. "Unless of course, a titan hasn't eaten them already".

"Don't say the 't-word' in front of her!", Eren intervened,

"Oh, you're back", he said gently. "Give me the ba-ba … I mean, bottle. And I'm pretty sure a two month old baby won't remember it, so … titan-titan-titan", Levi said childishly and blew a raspberry. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. His hands shifted around Carla's body, so that she was in a different supporting hold. Eren handed him the bottle. Levi held it by the base and tipped it into her mouth. "Eren … there was nothing hard about going to the fridge to retrieve a bottle".

"No. I thought I was looking for that formula crap that goes into the bottle … excuse my French".

"Okay, so you mightn't be as clueless as I thought you were … yes, you should have gone to look for the formula, but I'm sure Mikasa would have some made out".

"…This stuff is confusing…" Eren complained, scratching his head.

"I thought you spent a few weeks with her and Mikasa before you left", Levi quizzed and glanced at Carla.

"That went by in a flash and most of it was spent preparing for the expedition with Hanji", he replied. He pulled the stool over and sat across from them. And that's when Levi did something that fucked him up altogether: Levi smiled at Carla. '_What the hell..?'_ he asked himself. "Okay … where did you learn all of this?" he asked, bemused, while rubbing his chin. "And why are you smiling; you never smile!"

Levi averted his eyes to Eren and chuckled a bit. "I can be good with kids. I'm kind of using my gut feeling, but I've seen a few things".

"…But how come you treated us like … shit..?" he whispered.

"Because you guys could speak and retort. For a baby you're setting an example. Plus, you guys were very annoying", he explained. He propped Carla onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Hello", he cooed to her.

"Careful …" Eren whispered, worried she'd fall from his lap.

"Eren … she's fine", he assured and turned to Carla. "Your daddy's being silly", he said. Carla looked at Levi and let out a coo of her own. Levi nodded. "Yeah, I agree", Levi said, pretending to maintain a conversation. Eren chuckled in response. Levi was of fatherly material but kept it hidden under his stoic demeanor. Eren kind of admired this feature of his.

"Can I hold her now?" he asked.

Levi looked down at Carla and stroked her cheek. "You've a lovely baby, so no …" he muttered possessively under his breath.

"Huh?" Eren questioned, not catching what he had just said.

"Well, it's about time you; she's your daughter", he replied, and handed her to him.

Eren was a bit jittery as she was passed to him. Carla stared into her father's eyes. She jerked her hand by accident, resulting him to get slapped in the nose. "Ow…" he mumbled. Her eyes were a mix between blue and green, just like Eren's. 'She has my eyes … and Mikasa's black hair', he said to himself. Just then, her lips began to curl into a smile upon realizing it was Eren, her father, was holding her, or so what Eren wanted to believe. "She smiled..!" he beamed.

"Tch", Levi grumbled. But the peace didn't last long at all, as Carla's face scrunched up again and tears spilled out over her cheeks. Her face turned a bit on the crimson side and began to wail like last time. Levi stood up realizing Eren's panic and walked over to him and Carla. "Okay, Eren, what do you do here..?" Levi asked him.

Eren stared at Carla, a bit panicky when Mikasa's words played through his mind:

'_No, Eren. To burp a baby, you place a towel or something like that over your shoulder, turn her around so she's facing you, and like the fabric you slightly lean her over your shoulder, and pat her back until she … spits up_'.

"I burp her!", he chimed. "Can you get me a towel?", he asked.

Levi stood up and walked into the bathroom and retrieved the first towel with an appropriate size and handed it to Eren. Eren placed the towel over his shoulder and held Carla in the position he was told to do. He began to rub and pat her on her back when the crying stopped and Carla …

"Ew. That's vile", Levi commented.

"Hey, everyone does it. What, were you some perfect, clean, angel child?", he asked.

"Yes. I'd like to think I was, before I lived in the Underground. Probably the most bitching, angelic child going. Excuse my french", he boasted with a smug grin and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah".

Eren laughed and then sat down on the armchair, Carla still in the same position, when she began to stir. He leaned her forward and realized she was drifting off into a sleep. Eren corked a brow as silence fell between the three. "This is weird …", he whispered over to Levi.

"I agree".

"Aren't you going to go back to your paperwork? It must be more exciting than helping me", Eren offered.

"Nah. It was amusing to watch you and your brat. I'll stay", he said and began to drink his black tea.

A few minutes of silence and a cup of tea for Levi later, Mikasa walked through the door. "Oh my God … ", she whispered, and advanced through the room. Her face lit up when she saw Eren holding Carla while she slept. "You did it, Eren", she chimed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "And why is it so quiet? I certainly wasn't expecting that…".

Eren needn't have said anything and simply pointed at Levi sitting across from him. "I'm officially convinced that Levi is a god or something. He's strangely good with kids".

Mikasa nodded and Levi shrugged in response.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Mind the brat", Levi ordered harshly, his eyebrows furrowed, but softened after standing up. He walked over Eren and Carla. He yanked Eren's ear teasingly and lightly patted Carla on the head and walked over to the door. "Bye, brat and Mikasa"

"Which one?", Eren asked.

"Both of you and … and maybe the ones to follow", he teased, and shut the door.


End file.
